Cyberplexus
Overview Cybernexus is a new world currently being designed by Doomslicer. The music will be techno-rock. The world is created when the new maelstrom corrupted some computer servers. When some maelstrom creatures were sent inside, they gained hardsuits and became far more powerful. Two minifigs were also sent inside, but the transition mutated them. One was also partially infected by the maelstrom. They managed to set up communication with the outside universe, and figured out how to keep other minifigs from experiencing the same mutations. Then it was discovered that the maelstrom had also affected programs. The programs who surrendered were spared corruption, as long as they followed orders. Those who did not, however, were more fully corrupted. The unique thing about the Cybernexus world, however, is that the player can choose what level the enemies he/she fights is, by going to S.A.M. (Simulation Arena Module), which sends you to an arena of your choice, allowing you to choose what level enemies you face. By fighting high level enemies, there is a small chance you will get special Cypernexus armor. Outside of S.A.M. contains NPCs, as well as vendors. Players can also engage in a PvP arena by using P.A.A.M. (Player Attacks Another Minifig) and can also use C.A.R. (Creates A Race) to race with each other. Racing missions are given by Tim Lapse, and upon completion of all racing missions the player gets his datacycle. C.A.R.s can be found throughout the Universe. Another feature is the C.L.O.N.E.D. (Creates Lots Of New Electronic Digiclones), which allows you to create an army of digital clones that are identical to you, then take them to a special arena where you control all of them at once in an epic battle instance! C.L.O.N.E.D.s can also be found throughout the Universe, each one taking you to a different "army" arena. The C.L.O.N.E.D. was created and is operated by Cloe Ner, who gives missions involving it. The background will have randomized tiles following the given guidelines, with the background being like being inside of a box. In each arena, the boss is a Digitank. The Digitank always has 5x the health and 2.5x times the power of the normal enemies around it. On rare occasions, a VirusWolf (a computer virus that was infected with maelstrom) will appear, with 2x the power and health of nearby enemies. VirusWolves give lots of rewards, so be on the lookout. Sets: Cyberphantom set, dropped by enemies in low level areas. The hood grants stealth, the body grants slow health regeneration (7.5% every 10 seconds), the feet grant the "float" animation while dashing, and the weapons shoot out bits of data. Cyberaxeman set, dropped by enemies in medium level areas. The shoulder pads decrease damage done per second by poison/toxic areas, the body grants mild health regeneration (10% every 10 seconds), equipping it automatically equips the axe-whip as the second hand weapon. Cyberneural set, dropped by enemies in the highest leveled arenas. The shoulderpads greatly decrease damage done by poison/toxic areas, the body provides good health regeneration (2% every 1 second), the sword is the first hand weapon with an impressive damage combo, and the second hand weapon shoots bits of data at really long range, and multiple enemies. The legs give heightened jump and the "float" animation while moving. Cybercommando set, info coming soon Cyberessence set, ULTRA UNBELIEVABLY RARE, info coming soon. Anti-Virus Arena While the battle was going well in the normal arenas, the maelstrom managed to infect Anti-virus sonftware! The resulting arena was one of the most dangerous areas in the game. The software believes minifigs are viruses, and the maelstrom has infected it enough to turn parts of the program into a brand new enemy: the Maelstrom Cybercommando. These are extremely difficult enemies, because of their rapid speed and high defense, not to mention their wepons. Each one has a gun that fires rapidly for 5 seconds, like the Wormholer in the original LEGO Universe, with a 2.5 second recharge, and a sword that, while not extremely powerful, swings so rapidly and with such a long dmage combo that it can be deadly. They spawn from maelstrom dataflows, devices which continually generate maelstrom-altered program coding. Each cybercommando gives lots of experience and currency when defeated, as well as the chance for getting a piece of the cybercommando armor set (10% chance with each one), and if you can manage to destroy a maelstrom dataflow (no easy task, as it can continually manufacture cybercommandos), it gives you five times as much rewards as a cybercommando, and a 25% chance of a piece of cybercommando armor. Program 001, the Core Only GMs and max-level palyers can access this area. To access Program 001, the player must talk to Dan G. Russ, who flies the player through a portal to Program 001. The player must fight through waves (all enemies at their max possible power): 1 (Programs), 2 (Hardsuits), 3 (Both), 4 (Cybercommandoes), and 5 (Everyone), then, a portal opens up, and the player goes to face the B.I.N.A.R.Y. (a Being of Integrated Networks And it's Real Yucky!), a monstrous program created from the very core of the Cybernexus. A long and incredibly hard boss battle, this creature is one of the strongest in the game. Once defeated, the player renders it trapped in its chamber by altering its program, and sends a (altered to be harmless)copy to the Dark Nebula for study. However, the original can still be fought, whenever the player goes to the Program 001 arena. Gallery Cbyernexusexplorers.PNG|The first minifigs to explore Cybernexus. Both were mutated during the transistion, and one was partially mutated by the maelstrom. CybernexusPrograms.PNG|Non-Corrupt programs on the left, Corrupt programs on the right. Cybernexussets.png|The Cyberphantom set, the Cyberaxeman set, and the ultra-rare Cyberneural set Cybernexustile1.png|Cybernexus Main hub tile texture sample. Green, no branches, no spherical ends Cybernexustile2.png|Cybernexus Arena tile texture sample. Purple, no branches, spherical ends Cybernexustile3.png|Cybernexus PvP Arena tile texture sample. Blue, no branches or curves, hollow spherical ends Digitank.PNG|Digitank Maelstrom Hardsuit Variation.PNG|Maelstrom Hardsuit Concept Model P.A.A.M.PNG|P.A.A.M. S.A.M.PNG|S.A.M. VirusWolf.PNG|DigiWolf, a rare enemy C.A.R..PNG|C.A.R. CybernexusRacingTile.png|Cybernexus Racecourse Tile Texture Samlpe. Each tile looks like this. Tim Lapse.PNG|Tim Lapse C.L.O.N.E.D.&Cloe Ner.PNG|The C.L.O.N.E.D. next to its creator/operator, Cloe Ner Cybernexustile5.png|Cybernexus Clone Army Arena tile texture sample. Maelstrom Cybercommando next to Maelstrom Dataflow.PNG|A maelstrom cybercommando next to a maelstrom dataflow Cybernexustile6.png|Cybernexus Anti-Virus Arena Tile texture sample. No spherical ends, no branches, criss-crossing lines, purple background with black lines. PurifiedCybercommando.PNG|Purified Cybercommando Maelstrom Cybercommando Forcefield.PNG|Cybercommando Force Field Cybernexustile7.png|Cybernexus Program 001 Part 1 tile texture sample. CybernexusFinalBattleTile.png|Cybernexus B.I.N.A.R.Y.'s chamber tile texture sample Dan G. Russ.PNG|Dan G. Russ, with the player (represented by Bob) siting behind him, on the Alcubierre PDRX Speeder Cybercommandoarmor.PNG|Cybercommando Armor set Category:Worlds Category:World Category:Development Category:LNA Category:Nexus Adventures